


[翔润]自娱自乐

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 是的，又是一篇看名字就知道内容的文黄段子again2020.03.22
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	[翔润]自娱自乐

温哥华和在整个地球的反面的里约相比，自然是不算远的，但这场出差和什么去爱知青森的取材相比还是太远太久，久到连早已以稳重的成年人自居的松本也不得不承认自己已经无时无刻不在想念樱井。  
冬奥会最不好的一点就是非偏偏要跨越一个情人节，按照往年的习惯，他俩其实倒也并不会特意做什么盛大的庆祝，毕竟作为艺能人，在这样的日子里多半是有工作的。但身处同一城市和分隔两地心情总归不可相比，14号的那天早上，松本一睁眼便看见樱井隔着太平洋传来的情人节简讯，心里的寂寞一下就膨胀到不可忽视的地步。  
实在是非常想他。  
当晚还有音番的工作，为了填补樱井的空缺，用上了最新的3D投影技术。录他一个人的舞步时松本在录音室外等着他，他因最近繁忙的工作而清减了许多，穿着黑色的燕尾服，整个人瘦削又挺拔，四肢像细窄的树干，有强韧的力道，却又让人担心会不会被轻易折断。  
在Stand by的时候，松本又想起那天的场景，于是有些没忍住，手往投影的方向挥了挥。自然是什么也碰不到的，手从“樱井”的身体里传过去，失落的感觉更强了，他悄悄地叹了口气。  
下班的时候时间已经不早了，他谢绝了几位单身朋友的聚会，一个人回到家。  
只要想到今晚是情人节的夜晚，而他还是一个有恋人的人，好像无论在今晚做任何事情，都会显得格外凄惨和可怜巴巴。想到这里，他起了点赌气的心思，翻出珍藏的红酒和原本打算与樱井一同看的一部文艺片，在好好地洗了一个澡之后，把自己蜷在床上按开了录影。  
珍藏的红酒，味道醇美，他稍微喝急了一点，只不过一会儿就有了一些醉意。电影是稍微有点闷的题材，但其中有大段大段的情色情节，松本是在看了好一阵之后才急起来这件事的，同时被想起来的还有他想要同樱井一起看这部电影的最初目的，想到这里，加上酒意，他竟轻易就被点燃了情欲。  
反正是一个人在家，倒也没了估计，他连犹豫也没有犹豫，直接将手往下伸，钻进裤腰，抚过平滑的小腹，握上阴茎，指尖磨蹭着已经起了一些温度的阴囊。荧幕里艳丽的女人在呻吟，她的乳房，肢体大张，在暖黄的灯光照射下呈现出一种奶油般柔软细腻的感觉。松本看着她的身体，放下手中的酒杯，将另一只手顺着衣服的下摆伸进去，也开始逗弄自己的乳尖。乳头一下就硬了，快感平缓又细微地慢慢流淌，阴茎微硬着，没太多腺液流出来，撸动地有些干涩，带着微辣的痛感。松本紧紧盯着屏幕上纵情的女人，头钝钝的，脑子里什么也没想，直到这段戏完全过去，他也没能射出来。性欲是有的，但好像还不够，也或许是酒精使人观感麻痹，等到手都酸了，龟头也还不太湿润。最终，松本只得悻悻地放弃。在情人节的夜晚独身一人手淫已经足够可悲了，比这更可悲的是竟然还没能获得高潮。  
樱井在这时候颇为滞后地闯进他的脑海，带着那一贯的，在电视上会看见的有点无奈的漂亮笑容。松本不知道和谁生起气来，抄起遥控器按灭了电视，连衣服也不穿好，光着脚就一路冲进书房打开电脑，搜开一个情趣用品的购物网站，打算买个按摩棒。  
反正樱井还有半个月才能回来，他总不能禁欲整整两个星期。这对于二十多岁的人而言太过分了，会死人的。  
松本原来当然没有挑过情趣用品，对参数和性能不是非常熟悉。他看着动辄就有20厘米之长的假阴茎啧了啧舌，心想现在的人口胃也确实是有些大了。  
樱井的数据他不太清楚，毕竟不可能在上床的时候拿把卷尺出来量上一量，但从体验和观感来看和自己差不太多的，按照自己的大小买应该就没什么问题。  
他点开销量第一位的震动棒，宣传语上意外地并不是写着什么“三秒升天”之类一看就是虚假噱头的话，反而只是写着“马力强劲”和“续航能力强”，再去看参数，倒也不夸张。这样朴实严谨的做法倒是让松本产生了一些好感，有稍微看了一会儿，直接下单了这一款。  
这恐怕是过得最为凄惨的一个情人节了。单身、手淫失败、网购震动棒，松本回忆了一下从回家到现在的这一系列举动，被自己逗笑了。

包裹是在两天之后收到的，速度意外的很快。松本的心在从保险柜里拿出快递箱时就开始怦怦直跳，等到将震动棒从包装盒里取出来时，他已经连脸都已经红了。  
总不可能刚拿到手就开始插自己，气氛不对，情绪也不对，怎么也要等到睡前。只可惜拿到了这件东西之后松本就再也没办法定下心来干别的事情了，好像回到了瞒着大人第一次去影碟店租AV的时候，期待、兴奋又害羞的心情，整个人都燥起来，血液在暗地里蒸腾。  
于是，时间还不过10点，他就已经洗漱整洁，裹着浴巾一把扑在床上。房里点上香薰，暖气将气温升高，床上铺着一张长绒的毛毯。这毛毯手感极好，松本最爱裸着躺在上面那根提前被放在床头的按摩棒此刻已被他握在手中，润滑液也放在身边。  
这根按摩棒比他预想得要更加粗大一点，甚至似乎比樱井还更粗，松本不是没有自我扩张后穴的经验，只不过、只不过这么大，真的操作起来，还是有些犯怵。  
浴巾已经被踢下床，他蜷着身子半趴在毛毯上，半张脸埋进绒毛中。被润滑剂沾湿的手指一路抚过囊袋和会阴，小心按上穴口，轻揉两下之后，慢慢伸进去。  
这次他很快就湿润了，龟头湿漉漉的，他的另一只手撸着阴茎，一边的乳头被柔软的绒毛搔弄。周身都在痒，从皮肤一路痒进骨缝关节，使他不得不更加扭曲地蜷缩了一点，第二根手指也缓缓插进身体。  
他不是没有经验，但也没有那么熟练，指甲划过肠壁的时候总会感到疼痛，敏感点也太深了，很难被抚弄到。他在这时候想念樱井，想念樱井的手指和骨结，记得有一阵子他总嫌弃樱井的指甲剪得太短，逼着他养长甲床。樱井却并不配合，说是习惯难改，又说这是为你好。松本当时并没有立刻明白过来他的意思，等迟钝地反应过来时樱井已经笑趴了。他记得自己红着脸狠狠踩了樱井的脚。  
这样无趣的故事竟然也能在此时煽动起他的性欲，他感到自己的肠壁猛地缩了几下，这样的反应使他更加害羞。身体好像突然变敏感了，足以让人发出轻哼的快感顺着脊椎一路窜上去，松本一边发抖一边攥住了毯子，他完全翻过身，塌下腰撅着臀，将上半身完全贴在床上。他用乳头磨蹭着毯子，抽出已经湿漉漉的手，缓缓拿起在一边等待已久的按摩棒淋上润滑剂，终于将膨大的硅胶制物抵上自己的后穴。  
进入的过程没有想象中那么难，不过是熟悉的饱胀感，时隔一阵尝到，还有些怀念。完全将按摩棒吞进去还是花了一些时间的，当按摩棒只剩地步还留在体外，松本倒在床上好好喘了喘气，他有一只手圈住阴茎的底端抚弄了几下，就绕到身后，按开了按钮。  
低档的振动频率很低，有点太低了，松本甚至感到一点失望，他在床上扭了扭身子，直接将档往上调了两格。  
频率猛地他抬高了不少，他有点猝不及防的哼了一声，但这样才是该有的水平，肠壁咬紧了柱体，甚至餍足地吞吐了几下。他握住把手，调整角度，将柱头狠狠顶上最敏感的腺体处，快感随着高频的震动源源不断的传来，松本既是满足，又感到饥渴。  
他张开嘴，吮吸自己的手指，唾液顺着嘴角流出来一点，把下巴弄得潮湿。龟头和乳头蹭着绒毛，痒意更甚了，一只手也觉得不够用，被口水沾湿的指尖揉过挺立的乳头又去揉湿润的龟头和滚烫的阴囊。哪里都痒，哪里都馋。  
又往上升了一档，呻吟已经有些含不住了，被水洗过的头发重新汗湿黏在脸上，会阴和穴口都是滚烫的。松本又想起樱井在床上的荤话，说将他干得头昏脑涨的时候说他连后穴都被干成熟红色，他由此怀念起樱井的阴茎，嘴里竟因此分泌起唾液，舌头也不自觉地顶出来。震动棒在敏感处狠狠凿过，松本扬起脸扭着腰，即将接近顶峰。  
机械带来的快感如此猛烈并单薄，即便调整成不同节奏的震动模式，还是觉得有些不够。松本是贪恋拥抱的人，此刻怎么也觉得怀抱空空，他看向床边另一个为樱井准备的枕头，心中一动，也不管卫生或善后，伸手将它拽过来搂在怀里，腿也夹上来。  
枕头上有樱井的味道，这样的幻想令他情欲高涨，龟头蹭过枕面，微凉的温度让他打了个颤。震动棒在此时重新窜回较高的频率，松本夹着腿呻吟，又在床上扭了好一会儿，他终于全都射在了樱井的枕头上。

樱井是在深夜回家的。他本该在第二天的下午抵达东京，偏偏温哥华最近气候不稳定，生怕因为天气延误班机而误了之后的工作，于是他催着斯达夫把航班往前签了两班，赶在尚未变天之前飞回了东京。  
原本想回自己家，但在这个冬季的深夜突然感到了冷，他想念一些温暖柔软的东西，比如微笑和拥抱，就算被骂任性也无所谓，于是最终还是来到另一个人的公寓。  
深夜四点以后，即便是爱熬夜的松本也应该睡去，房里果然静悄悄的，他小心地放好行李换下外套，压低了声音潜进卧室。  
眼睛适应黑暗之后在不开灯的房里也能看清点大概，松本将几乎整个自己都埋进了被子里，仅露出一点头发。樱井将他的被子稍微往下拉了一点，露出眉眼和脸颊。他在床边蹲下，极近地打量松本，他的睡眼令樱井心软，疲倦也因此稍微消退一点。本想摸摸他的脸，但手指太冷了最终还是作罢。他悄悄凑到松本耳边念了一句：“我回来了”。看见松本因为他的吐息稍稍缩了缩脖子，心满意足地往浴室去。  
然而令人意外的是，他在浴室的洗手台上看见了一个意料之外的东西。  
樱井已经28岁了，是一个平日里就思想比较下流的成年日本人，对于一些东西有格外的敏锐度和辨识度，在洗手台上看到它的那一瞬，他就已经想到了这是个什么东西。  
但凭借着对松本的了解，他还是抱着怀疑和求证的心情把那个东西拿起来，找到应该是开关的按钮按下去。  
看着那东西震动起来的样子和频率，樱井确定了，它就是自己所想的东西。  
一阵无奈的啼笑皆非击中了他，他一时间也不知道该做什么表情。这东西分量不轻，个头也不小，他放在手里掂量了几下，又不甘心地拉开自己的裤子看了眼，最终不得不承认，自己好像大概也许应该是，输了的。  
这下不爽的情绪占据了主要位置。他冷哼一声，把这东西放回原来的位置。草草洗过澡，连头发也没擦干净，不穿浴袍也不围浴巾，就这么赤条条地一路走回主卧。掀开被子的时候松本还没醒过来，樱井恶狠狠地凑上去吊住了他的嘴巴，一阵凶猛地亲吻，松本几乎是被逼着醒了过来。  
他连眼睛也睁不开，本能地挥着手推搡身上的人。手碰到樱井潮湿又滚烫的皮肤的时候僵了一下，这才有点不情愿地睁开眼睛。  
“翔、翔さん？”  
樱井“唔”了一声，手已经从松本的睡衣下摆伸了进去，可松本还没明白状况，一脸懵懂和惊喜的样子，竟还投怀送抱似的搂上了樱井的脖子。  
“欢迎回来！”他刚醒来，声音还有点沙哑，又有点粘，这是只有樱井才能听见的声音。  
被这样一叫，原本的气一下就消散了一般，樱井在心里责备自己不争气，又不得不屈服，这回终于是缠绵的亲吻。唇齿交缠之间，松本连睡裤也被拽下，樱井揉着好久不见的柔软臀瓣，觉得果然还是很嫉妒那根震动棒。  
他还是决定开门见山：“我在浴室看见了一个之前没见到的东西。”  
松本显然没想到樱井对他说的第一句话是这个：“啊？”  
“你买了根按摩棒？”  
还是应该开灯的，樱井又开始懊悔了，在黑暗中视力如何好也无法看见脸色的变化，他为自己错过了一次松本的害羞脸红而感到心痛。  
松本害羞到整个人变得扎手了起来，嗯嗯啊啊地在樱井的怀里挣扎，樱井只觉得怀里的人连皮肤都变烫了，不知道脸该红到什么程度。  
但他的心情还是因此而好了起来，于是手得寸进尺地摸上松本的胸部，另一只手甚至已经挨在穴口旁边：“看来你很想我。”  
松本死活不肯回答，扭着身子要躲过再次袭来的亲吻。  
“让我们来看看究竟是我好还是它好。”这话说完，樱井自己都笑了，酸味强得他自己都闻到了，但这又有什么办法，哪个男人能够轻易释怀这样的事情？  
松本自知理亏，此刻选择彻底成为鸵鸟，挣扎是不再挣扎，但话也不愿意回，脸也埋进枕头里。但樱井并不对此感到担心，他有的是办法让松本叫他的名字。他们明天的工作都在下午，还有许多时间可以温存。  
拉开抽屉摸出安全套和润滑剂，亲吻上面前滚烫的耳朵。再将手指侵入时感受到身下人的颤抖和压抑着的喘息，樱井将之前悄悄说过的那句话在此刻又重复了一遍。  
“我回来啦。”


End file.
